


Fast Food Raid

by William Alexander (zannyvix)



Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Gen, Humor, Short, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:29:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zannyvix/pseuds/William%20Alexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some wolves in Miami are stirring up trouble, and Bran calls his son and enforcer, Charles, to see what it's all about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Food Raid

Charles slunk into the entry of his father’s house. Bran’s message had been cryptic, but signified urgency. He stifled his reluctance with an effort of will. Usually, messages from his father indicated he would be sent off shortly to take care of another problem wolf because an Alpha had refused to do it himself. Charles was tired of killing. He would do it, because it was his duty to do it, but the deaths wore on him.

His nose told him that his father’s mate was not in residence. One less stumbling block to worry him. Charles made his way through the house to his father’s study. His Da sat at the big oak desk, a laptop open in front of him. Bran’s head was down, his attention on the computer screen.

“Da,” Charles spoke quietly from the doorway, “you sent for me?”

“I wanted you to see this.”

Charles took his father’s words as an invitation, and stepped into the bookshelf lined study to get a better look, while Bran turned the laptop to show him the screen. There was a video paused on it, grainy footage from a security camera showing the black and white interior of what looked like an industrial restaurant kitchen. His Da hit play, and Charles watched in grim silence as three young men, two of them completely nude and the other mostly so, stumbled their way through the space. They gathered up a few things before the camera lost sight of them. In one view, one of the men even reached up to cover or disable the security cam. He saw their faces, but they were unfamiliar to him.

“Who are they?” Charles asked.

“The Miami Alpha forwarded me this,” Bran replied mildly. “It made the local news.”

Not good. Charles steeled himself for a cleanup mission. “Malcolm?”

Bran nodded.

“Are these three his, then?” He had assumed they were wolves, otherwise his Da would not have bothered to show him this.

“No,” his Da replied. “They hail from one of the South Carolina packs. They had permission from their Alpha and Malcolm to enter the South Beach Pack’s turf for a vacation.” The faintest of smiles touched Bran’s lips. “And apparently they were young and foolish enough to rent jet skis, and ran into a mishap.”

Charles suppressed a slither of unease. Werewolves and water did not mix. With no appreciable body fat, wolves sank straight to the bottom. Suicide by water was a common form of escape for worn out wolves. “Something happened,” he said, not making it a question.

“Malcolm says the claim they made to him during the aftermath was that they were close to shore looking for young women to eyeball, and dismounted their watercraft directly into a swarm of jellyfish.”

"Did they, now." Charles kept his tone neutral. Jellyfish stings hurt something fierce. The wolves would have healed the damage just fine, but injuries kicked the metabolism into high gear and they would have needed protein to replace that lost energy. "What did they take from the restaurant?"

"Sixty frozen hamburger patties, three pounds of bacon, and three red peppers," Bran replied. "The police found a trail of peppers outside the restaurant."

That sounded about right for a trio of starving werewolves desperate for a quick meal. Charles shook his head. "What does Malcolm need?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing." Bran's voice held a faintly mischievous lilt that Charles had far too often missed in recent years. "The police are inclined to believe it was nothing more than a prank, and none of the wolves were caught. They are very apologetic now, though," he added. "Also, a sizable anonymous payment showed up at the restaurant the day after and was more than sufficient to cover the food losses. They won't be pressing charges even if the miscreants surface. Malcolm sent them back to their Alpha with their tails between their legs."

"And Malcolm's pack now has blackmail fodder on Jesse's pack that ought to last them for years to come," Charles added. "I do have one question, though."

"Yes?" Bran asked.

"I understand the rest, but why the red peppers?"

The Marrok smirked. "That, my son, we may never know."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was a real life news story caught my attention. It was just too wacky NOT to be werewolves, so I made a tiny bit of story from it:
> 
> "Two naked men and a third friend clad only in his underwear reportedly broke into a South Florida eatery and stole 60 hamburgers, three pounds of bacon, three red peppers and a paddleboard, as reported by the Fort Myers News-Press, and were caught on camera in the midst of their caper. Police say they also left a trail of red peppers outside by a bathhouse."
> 
> You can see the original news article here: http://www.news-press.com/story/news/crime/2014/07/23/bonita-beach-burglars-take-the-beef-leave-their-briefs/13040241/ (warning, there's a video that auto plays)
> 
> Perdikitti is responsible for showing me this travesty in the first place.


End file.
